Stationary exercise cycles and other exercise apparatus such as kayak and rowing machines are well known and a popular way of achieving cardiovascular exercise and strengthening leg and other muscles. However, riding a stationary exercise cycle for a prolonged period of time can cause some users to lose interest in the exercise. To avoid a monotonous exercise routine, conventional exercise cycles include programming which allows the user to select a preprogrammed exercise pattern or a pattern that is determined on a somewhat random basis. One such exercise cycle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,105. Although these exercise programs do provide the user with some variety in the exercise routine, they still risk losing the interest of the user, at least to some degree.
It will therefore be appreciated that there has long been a significant need for an exercise system using stationary exercise cycles and other exercise apparatus to retain the interest of the users, and to make what can otherwise become a tedious exercise routine more fun. The present invention fulfills these needs and further provides other related advantages.